paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
House of the Heavens: Olympus' Scions
Olympus, a famous dog, well known for astronomy, airborne adventures, and helping others, having the traits of Loyalty, Courage, Kindness and more. He has 12 offspring, and from those 12, unique bloodlines with unique traits develop leading to these last remaining 12 pups. Sunstone Once known as Sunburst, this fun-loving and extroverted pup will do whatever he can to help others and would defend anyone even if it means his life. Appearance: Dark fur, Eyes that could resemble flames, Dark Tail. Breed: Eikhound-Farmdog mix Cloudburst He is a bit timid, but is always there to help. He likes to show himself as a trustful pup. Would not want to see anyone down, regardless of his pride-filled personality. Appearance: White fur, green eyes. Breed: Husky-Eikhound mix Skyfall Her name was originally Skye, but since there was already a Skye in Adventure Bay, she was renamed to Skyfall. This made her jealous of Skye and she never fared well with her, until she decided that it was time she tried to get along with her for once and become friends (which took a while). She may be vain, but always there for someone when needed. Appearance: Tan fir, Orange eyes, dark tip on her tail of the black greyscale. Breed: Farmdog-Husky mix Polaris He doesn't talk much, but had always likes to help, and to give. Sometimes aggravated, it may be best at times to not talk with him. Either way, he proved his mettle to the Paw Patrol, and deserved it. Appearance: White fur, some tan colours gradually from white to tan. Breed: Farmdog-Husky mix Aquila She is always wanting to have more knowledge, and loves to learn. An intelligent pup, this jumpy and curious female would seek for anything to lend a paw with. Sometimes you can't even stop her. It's really hard to make her in a bad mood. Appearance: Mahogany to a dark grey. The colour Mahogany covers her left ear, her paws (like socks), and the underbelly. Breed: Eikhound-Farmdog mix Electron He has a hard time being happy, and doesn't see much of the good there is to the world. He isn't shy or introverted, but he doesn't like to talk much and doesn't participate in many activities.He is wanting to know about Olympus, being dedicated to him, and would try to replicate his behaviors. He Is loyal, but he thinks he fails. He will learn that there is more light to the world than he thinks. Appearance: Dark grey Breed: Eikhound (Mostly) and Husky mix. Andromeda She is another intelligent pup who loves to learn, and would usually follow astronomy. She may get a bit carried away, but she will always look for something to grow her schema. Would help in any way, might get a little too carried away with that too. She can at times rage and get in a bad mood. Appearance: Mahogany and darkish colour, mahogany covering her ears, some of her body as well as the underbelly, and the tail. Breed: Eikhound-Farmdog mix CANDIDATE FOR NAME CHANGE Hailstorm A bit of a daredevil and may risk his life in that, which makes him vain and arrogant. However, he'll defend for the righteous reasons when given. He sometimes acts foolishly and causes him to be less likeable, and sometimes he doesn't appreciate what he is doing himself, but he strives to be better. Fact: He suffers a bone fracture in his front left leg in which is permanent. If damaged, the condition could be serious. This injury was pre-existing, but ever since he got shot in his pup pack and fell hard onto the concrete, it is slightly worse now, even after treatment. Appearance: Tan-of light colour. Not much of an activity of colours goes around his body. Breed: Eikhound-Husky mix Acrux This female pup has always wanted to know more about her name and her origins. She doesn't like being noticed, but sometimes, she would try to jump into conversations. Regardless, this pup is kindhearted and is never afraid to show it. Acrux: Some tan, a grey spot covering her eye and around her tail. She has dark socks on her paws. Breed: Farmdog-Husky mix Starshine She also is trying to learn about her past and origins. She thinks there might be a 13th sibling that isn't in Adventure Bay at the moment (or so). Tries to show how smart she it and tries to be cool, but as nice as she is, she usually fails. She is looking for new experiences and is always ready for anything. (Unless she's sick or anything else, lol) Appearance: Brown all around her body, as well as her face, her tail being tan coloured. Breed: Farmdog-Eikhound mix Gemini His name sounds as though he might have a twin, but that's just what he and people think at first, and he doesn't really care. He wants to look ahead, seek what's coming in the future and not dwelling on the past. Quite the charmer (but fails). Appearance: Light brown, close to white, but not nearly there. Has a spot on his eye, and a greyish colour around his tail. Breed: Farmdog-Husky Mix Eridanus Being the youngest and spoiled, she is the runt of the 12. She would be the most privileged of the 12 and that sometimes bothers HER. She is always trying to be better of her siblings, which in turn, leads to jelousy and arrogance. Still, she is someone to look up to. Appearance: Tan and Brown, Tan in the underbelly and face, Brown covers the remaining areas. Appearance: "Natural" Farmdog (somehow) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups